A Broken Promise
by sadisticHatter
Summary: "What if you made a promise but you can't keep it much longer? Especially when He's involved?"
1. Chapter 1

**A Broken Promise**

"_What will happen… If I broke a promise which will leave a scar in my heart.. and in his own..?"_

-_****_

I'm a tough, strong, ( beautiful ) young girl. So charming that boys will fall in front of me, praising my princess-likeness. I've always dreamt of marrying a prince, filled with beauty and sparkles. Though… I'm trapped in this nightmare… A nightmare which I won't ever wake up from. I encountered so many horrible and disgusting things. I'm not proud of this that I want to wake up but… I hesitated.

This nightmare was filled with adventures and challenges. I met new friends… new companions… my sister… and Him. I met Him, that non-blood-sucking freak. His sophisticated-ness makes my nerve pop every time. His head filled with common-sense and his favorite, sardines. Why sardines though? Why not tuna? Or even tomatoes? Vegetables? Pudding? How about strawberries? Why not… Why not…

"Me?"

-

**Chapter 1: A Never-Ending Dream**

[ Fuka's POV ]

It was early in the nether-morning, I ended up watching the Prinnies train themselves to get a prize from the Prinny Instructor. They're so cute but that werewolf won't let me touch them. Seriously, I want to teach that meanie a lesson but he'll just break my bones. I'm not saying I'm scared of that "thing." I just don't want to fight him with these arms of mine. They're meant for something more challenging than that puppy. They're too pretty to wasted. Anyway, wanna know who that Prinny Instructor is? Well, it's that vampire-freak, standing on a crate with that puppy beside him, preaching to the poor souls here in Hades. He has that spiky hair which makes him keen. The cape makes his shoulder broad which results him to be more manly than being thin. And lastly, those crimson eyes. They stare right into your soul when you make eye-contact. I can't help but stare at him, making me freeze on my spot. I can't move my legs but I tried to since he noticed me looking at him. This moment made my cheeks give their color. I also noticed him going nearer and nearer until he finally ended up a feet away from me.

"What's wrong, lass? Is there something bothering you?" he asked, making me hear his voice with that sophisticated accent for the first time of the day.

"A-Ah.. N-No!" I denied and faced away with closed eyes. "I was just passing by, thinking on how to make you my personal Prinny."

"That's just stupid, you fool," the werewolf interrupted. "Do you think that you have enough proof that this is just your idiotic dream?" he scoffed which made the vampire raise a hand to stop him from talking more. This made me feel quite touched.

"Enough Fenrich… It's early in the morning and I want to, at least, stay out of trouble," he stated, closing his eyes as he does so.

"Anyway, lass," he sighed. "What are you doing in here? You decided to train with the same species as you? Finally, you admitted defeat," he said, whispering those final words which I can still hear from my place. They made my vein pop.

"Ahem! No. I'm. Not admitting defeat!" I shouted, pointing my bat the male's face. "What makes you think of that? I will never EVER admit it BECAUSE all of this is REALLY a DREAM!"

Wow, this habit of mine of denying- I mean convincing! Is so~~ last season. But I have to face the facts that this is a dream, or a NIGHTMARE.

Valzy just gave another sigh and placed a hand on his face, obviously seeing him disappointed about my statement.

"That's disappointing… For me and most of the demons here in Hades…" he shook his head. "But on the bright side, I've got the proof I can handle to make you convinced that this is reality. What makes you think you can defeat me?" he asked in his calmest way. I just gave him my childish yet charming grin.

"I will never give up then! So I won't accept defeat, neither will you!" I exclaimed my words and they made the vampire's eyes widen slightly. This made me dumb-struck a bit. The puppy looked at the male with dense eyes and blinked for a few times upon noticing the long silence, "Lord Val?" he called, wanting to get his "conscious" back. Well he was successful about that but Valzy looked like he was.. disappointed, sad but… happy? That's so ironic.

"Don't worry, Fenrich.. I just had a sudden headache…" he said before turning around, flipping his cape to me.

"… I must go. The Prinnies are waiting for their sardines," he stated calmly as he started leaving me behind with his loyal servant.

That was so weird… I was expecting him to have that scary yet calm face but it's just.. Calm. Maybe it's puberty or whatever you call it. He already had it! He's 400+ years old for my prince's sake! Well I'm just 14 years old… This is just like that twilight saga… Though…

I'm quite sad about this huge age difference…

-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

HEY GUYS :B I'M sadisticHatter or you can just call me Ryu-tan cx.  
One of my likes ish Disgaea 83 Especially Disgaea 4 cx

**Please bare with me and the horrible grammar ; A ;**

Anyway, I love Valzy x Fuka more that Valzy x Artina honestly ; w ; ;; so sorry for those fans who support it ; A ; but I really love the Vampire x Human relationship ; w ;

Chapter 2 will be coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Broken Promise**

**Chapter 2: A Bloody Rose**

FUKA'S POV

It's been awhile since I last saw his face. A few hours to be exact. Here I am, walking in the hallway to go out and enter a nether-garden. I felt uneasy about that incident awhile ago, so I decided to take a short, breath-taking stroll. Though it doesn't feel like I'm the type of girl who does that, don't you think?

After a few minutes, I finally arrived in my destination. The garden. It smells like fresh blood, yet for some reason..  
The scent smells and feels nice.

I bent down near a bush filled with attached black roses with highlights of red. I got one and began sniffing it with my eyes closed lightly. The smell makes me have or feel this emotion; happiness. A smile started to form on face once I pulled back to take one last look on the flower until I saw a shadow beside it. I lifted my head and shifted my gaze to whoever is making that spot.

It was Him.

Those crimson eyes I seek were looking gently at me and the flower, and the cloak was swaying as the cold breeze blew its light fabric, together with my twin tails and his black hair. For the first time of my life, he smiled lightly, like a normal human being. His smile made his pale flesh the opposite.

"What are you doing here, lass? It's rare for you to go in this kind of place," he stated as he squatted down beside me, that made me flinch in shock. I immediately looked away with furrowed eyebrows and pink cheeks, saying, ".. W-What do you mean? I decide on where to go everyday!"

The vampire just huffed and leaned closer to the flower and smelled it, "Brings back memories... Being a vampire makes it hard not to be tempted to drink blood, doesn't it?" he calmly stated as he looked at me and I looked back. Seeing on how close our faces are, I froze.

"U-Um.. I-I guess.." I gulped. "But hey.. I thought you said you scared Artina a few months ago.. Doesn't that mean you can drink blood already?"

The male closed his eyes after he heard my question, "Yes.. You're correct about that.. Though I don't want to drink blood just yet..." he stated as he stood up, brushing off the little dusts or dirt on his clothes.

"Huh? Why's that?" I asked once more upon standing up as well to talk properly with the vampire. He then turned to me, but this time, his eyes looked serious yet soft-looking. My cheeks turned pink once I saw them.

".. I rather drink the blood of someone dear to me.."

My eyes widened slightly upon hearing his answer and the color of my cheeks formed red highlights. I wasn't expecting that kind of... reply! I was expecting it to be less "romantic," since he's not the type of guy who boldly says cheesy stuff! Oh mai gawd... My heart can't stop beating!

"Anyway.. I must go.." he turned around with crossed arms and said before leaving, "Farewell, lass."

I watched the Tyrant leave until he disappeared in the white fog. Once I can't see him anymore, I squatted down, trembling with wide eyes and red cheeks.

"W-What the heck was that about?"

-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**OMG OMG OMG.. ; w ; The romance.. -sniffles-**

The scene sounds cliché though.. -OTL- S-Sorry... TT ^ TT

Anyway, ignore the terrible grammar :'3

Please review; tell me what you think ^ u ^

Oh btw, if you want to suggest a scene for this pairing, you may PM me :'3 I don't mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Broken Promise**

Chapter 3: Foolish Love  


FUKA'S POV  
_  
__".. I rather drink the blood of someone dear to me.."___

"Aaaaah!" I suddenly screamed while I ruffled my hair with both hands, trying to stop myself from thinking and blushing because of it. Hopefully.

"C'mon Fuka Kazamatsuri! It can't, can't, can't, can't, CAN'T be you! So get a grip, girl!" I said to myself, ignoring how messy my hair is. Well, it really caught the Prinnies and Demons' attention, their sweats dropping as they pass by.

Anyway, do you know where I am right now? Well, I'm here in Scream Park for some odd reason. I know it's not a real an amusement park back on Earth. It's a training ground for high-leveled demons. I decided I should play baseball here "alone", hoping no one would interrupt me.

Once I'm here in an open-wide and flat surface. I took out my baseball bat, and of course "baseball."

"Alright! This is the last straw, missy! Playing baseball will cure my freakishness!" I exclaimed to myself as I threw the ball in mid-air, hitting it with the bat after that. I then, watched the ball fly 10km away from me, thinking if it would hit someone on the head.

VALVATOREZ'S POV ( A few minutes ago )

"Aahh... What a great day to take a stroll. Don't you think, Fenrich?" I sighed happily upon crossing my arms while I walked with my servant.

"Yes.. I have to agree with you, Lord Val. You're finally free from those fools and idiots.. Especially that annoying Prinny," he agreed, thought it kind of struck me once I heard his last sentence.

"Oh Fenrich, when will you ever stop treating them as little beings? We're all friends, aren't we?" I stated once I closed my eyes to start thinking on what to do next.

"But, my Lord.. They annoy you every time they speak. Isn't that abnormal?" he asked, though I huffed in return.

"I don't really mind.. From what I heard from the lass, friends are always annoying to express how they like each other through conversations and pranks.." I explained, opening my eyes as I do so, seeing my servant's dense face. It's been awhile since he last spoke. A few seconds exactly. I couldn't help but call out to him, "What?"

"I-It's nothing, Lord Val.. It's just that you've been including Her in every conversation we make. Did something happen?" he asked which made me cough falsely for a few times. I didn't notice at all.

"N-Noo, nothing happened.." I stuttered as I looked at the sky, seeing a ball flying over me. This made me blink densely, wondering where that came from.

"Umm, Fenrich... Stay here for awhile. I'll be back," I ordered and he obeyed as usual, so the I started walking to where the ball came from. I bet that ball was..

Once I'm 10km near, the first thing I saw is a female's brown hair tied up in both sides, covering her slim back and legs. She then turned around, revealing her tough-looking face and brown orbs. My eyes softened once I saw them.

"Aaah! That was great!" she exclaimed as she swung her bat on to her shoulder. "And I'm not freaking out anymore! That's a relief!" she giggled with her cheerful expression which made me have a small smile on my face.

'The same, old lass I see..' I thought as I hid behind a tree, staring at her with one of my eyes. Fenrich's right, You are a fool. I chuckled after that before leaving the Prinny Girl alone and go back to where my servant is.

"I hope you don't change that fact of yours, Lass."

–

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

TT v TT Finally, I'm done with chappie 3. -tear of joy moment-

Sorry if it's short _ _ ;; I'm not good in making up scenes ( that are cliché -OTL )

Anyway, ignore the mistakes / wrong grammar as usual ; w ; ;; I'm a newb

And please review ^ u ^ /


	4. Chapter 4

**A Broken Promise**

**Chapter 4: Optimist vs. Pessimist**

**[ FUKA'S POV ] **

It's been a few days since I last heard those freaky words coming from a non-blood-sucking vampire. Those things he said really made me freak out every single day. Oh come on, I need a break! I might have wrinkles on my face just because of the, _"I rather drink the blood of someone dear to me,"_ yada, yada...

I closed my eyes then sighed once I leaned my back against the door leading to my room.

Think of the positives, girl... Number 1, you'll be forgetting it sooner or later. That's right! Number 2, he doesn't seem to be interested in love that much. Uh huh~ And number 3..

He doesn't look like he has someone in mind...

… Y-Yeah...

I placed my hands on my face while I grumbled out words that will hopefully calm me down bit by bit.

I know that he doesn't like somebody but.. Why am I so troubled about it?! I-It's not like I like him or anything. He's as bad as that werewolf!

When I was about to tilt my head up once I placed my hands back to my sides, a certain voice interrupted me.

"Lass..?"

"H-Huh...?" My shoulders jumped a little then turned to the man who was looking at me with dense eyes. "This is quite surprising..." he commented as he approached me. "You don't seem to be eccentric today.. Is something bothering you?"

I quickly backed away with my jaw-dropped and a bat pointed straight at his pale-looking face. Since when was he there?!

"W-What are you doing here?! Are you planning on going to my bedroom?! Nu uh! NO WAY! I still have my rights!" I shouted at the top of my lungs while I let my face be heated up. Like the usual, his reply was just sigh and just casually moved my weapon away from his sight. "I just came to check up on my comrades.. I've already talked to Desco and she seemed to imply that you weren't yourself lately.. So.." he crossed his arms then tilted his head down with his eyes closed. "I was a little bothered by it."

.. What?

I looked up at him with sad-looking eyes, admiring how blunt he was with his feelings. ".. You were..? Really?" I looked down with a trembling smile. "Yes, Unfortunately.." he replied.

…... Unfortunately?!

"What was that supposed to mean, you sardine addict?!" I shouted as I had the urge to raise up my bat and hit him in the face. "What I meant was..."

He slowly moved his hand towards my cheek then caressed it lightly with his index finger, together with his knuckles. He stared down at me with squinted eyes which appeared to be soft-looking once I looked into them as deeply as I could. "... It breaks my heart.. seeing that one of my comrades is not being herself today..." he confessed. ".. I find it odd that her usual expressions weren't shown enough recently... I wonder why.."

…. Huh?

Is he... "worried" about me?

… He is.. isn't he..

…. WAH-!

"D-DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU SICK PERVERT!" I quickly slapped his hand away then backed off to the wall with my palm pressed on the cheek where I felt his touch. "W-Who do you think you are?! You're talking to someone "special" in your team and you're doing this without permission-! H-How dare you-!?"

"-I have a request..." He suddenly cut me off as he backed away with a usual and straight expression.

Did he just change the subject?!

"If it will make you leave my territory, then fine..." I coughed falsely then turned away. ".. W-What is it?"

I took a small peek to see if he still has that look on his face. But no.

He's smiling at me.. As If he just seen someone giving him a present which is sardines of course.

He rarely smiles.. And it makes the whole situation worse! It makes me FEEL worse!

"... It's a simply request. Anyone can do it in Earth.. Even here in the Netherworld." he stated with a chuckle. "... Please smile for me, lass... Just this once. And it will make you feel a lot better..."

I flinched then slowly turned to him to let him see how surprised I was, knowing how easy yet loving that demand was.

"Even if it's fake... Please do it for your sake.."

".. U-Umm..." I curled my fingers near my chest then tilted my red face down at our feet. "... T-That's a weird command you got there.." I cussed. "B-But you're talking to your future master here! Don't give demands like that so bluntly!"

He placed a curled fist on his hip then sighed, "It's just.. a "request"," he said in a dull tone. "Trust me on this, lass.. It will make you feel free from your troubles..."

I felt a vein pop in my head, "What makes you feel confident in saying such things?! You rarely smile! I smile as bright as the sun goes!" I shouted, letting my face go closer to his a little. "Hmm.. Didn't I mention that you're the one who's having an issue right now? I smile if I need to... That's just it.." He broke the eye contact once he closed his eyes to prevent seeing my angry-looking face.

Grrrr... Don't speak to me like that! Such a weirdo!

"... Fine-" I coughed falsely as I took a few steps back. "I-I'll smile.. just once. So if you'll miss it, then you've got nothing to do with me doing it again!"

"As you wish, prinny girl..."

I massaged my cheeks and my forehead a little to calm down my nerves. But once I'm done with it, I slowly formed a small yet twitching smile on my face.

But honestly, even if i'm forcing myself to do it, it does make me feel lighter deep inside. He seemed to have noticed the feeling too so he patted my head lightly. "Good work, comrade..." he whispered.

"... Y-Yeah..." I looked down at my feet, staring at them as softly as I could.

Such a weird vampire, yet so...

"Since you have done my request... I will give you a lot of sardines once it's time for supper," he stated as he turned to the direction he was headed off awhile ago then started walking away. "See you later, lass.. I hope that made you come back to us.."

…...

I placed my hand down on my head and hid a little smile behind my other hand covering my lips.

…. A vampire yet so.. unusual.

He does have a prince-like personality deep inside.. He just doesn't show it that often.

I really wonder who would be the princess waiting for his love to come eventually.

I wonder... if it would be someone who dreams about it a lot of times..

….. I wonder...

If it would be me...

I chuckled at the thought of it then placed my hand on my forehead to cool it off.

…. No way.

**-CHAPTER END-**

**OMG.. ; u ; I'm really sorry for the late LATE chapter post... OTL I haven't gotten good ideas of dramatic and romantic scenes lately so... ; u ; I'm so sorry! GOMENASAI! But if you have something in mind, you can suggest stuff :D i'll be glad to accept your suggestions. You guys will be a great help!**


End file.
